


Steaming Hotties

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Barista Ian Gallagher, Gen, M/M, New Barista Mickey Milkovich, best friends Svetlana and Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been working at the coffee shop and Mickey is a new employee. He has to show him the ropes. They get close.</p><p>(I promise my writing is better than my summaries and titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For warning I know absolutely nothing about making coffee drinks in any place other than my kitchen. I did a couple hours of research about coffee making though in my writing I chose to ignore a lot of it because it was semi-complicated and I didn't want to bore anyone. If anyone has more knowledge and wants me to change or fix any details I will be more than happy to! :) Enjoy!

“Alright well, for your first day you will be just making random drinks so you can start memorizing the recipes. Ian can show you how to make everything, most of the common recipes are in these little pamphlets near the coffee machines on the wall. I am going back to my ‘office’ to take a nap because it’s slow this time of day. Holler if you guys need anything.” Tom the manager lets out a yawn after his little speech. He heads to the back where he vaguely showed Mickey where everything was stocked. Mickey slowly turned around to look at the only other guy working. 

‘Shit he is beautiful.’ Mickey thought to himself as the ginger rubbed down the bronze bean grinder. 

“Hey,” Ian says looking up to nod at Mickey and gives him a short once over, “You’re the new guy,”

“Clearly.” Mickey mutters under his breath but Ian still hears him and smirks.

“Yeah, so let’s start with making a latte.” Ian says dropping the towel he was using and moved over to the espresso machine. “So we are going to start with just grande drinks because all of our recipes are based on that cup size. A tall is just half a grande size and a venti is just double a grande. So for the latte, you make an espresso shot. Pour that into the cup. Then you add the perfectly steamed milk. It has just the perfect amount of air whipped into it, which also adds a bit of sweetness to it as well. Then you just have the blending of those two things.” Ian says all of this while also making the drink, putting it in to a mug, then tracing out a heart in the foam. 

“Not difficult at all.” Ian says with a smirk putting the coffee on the empty counter. “Now it is your turn.” He moves out of the way so Mickey can get to all the machines he will need. Mickey grabs his apron from the counter where Tom had left it for him and he squints his eyes at Ian, ready for the challenge. Ian just gives a light laugh. 

“Espresso, milk, mix.” Mickey repeats to himself as he tries to get the espresso machine to work. Mickey lets out a long string of curses as the steam explodes from some place on the machine and burns his arm. After a minute or two of being burned and looking stupid Mickey turns to Ian with a pathetic look on his face practically begging for help. Ian rolls his eyes and moves to show him how to use the machine. 

“You pull out this portafiller,” Ian say pulling out something that looks like an exotic ice cream scoop, “then you put in the fresh ground espresso beans. You take the tamper, and smoosh all the grounds down even more. This tamper step is essential to the espresso. Lock the portafiller into place and make the espresso. Then you move on to the milk part. You have the steaming lever thing. When steaming the milk you use a thermometer, most drinks need to get up to 140 degrees fahrenheit, and extra hot drinks need to hit 175. Okay, so you have your espresso shot done. It needs to have three layers. One really dark one at the bottom, fairly thin, then the middle biggest part which should look like a rich chocolate carmel. Then at the very top is a little frothy bit. Having that tells you that you made the espresso right. So back to the milk. So you get the cup of cold milk from the fridge beneath. Then submerge the steamer completely. Once you turn it on you will want to move the steamer up and down in the milk slowly.” Ian looks right at Mickey smirking while moving the cup of milk up and down the shaft of the steamer. Mickey continues looking straight at Ian ignoring the blush that is burning his cheeks and the fact that Ian’s smirk is going straight to his groin. “Then you froth it by holding the steamer at the top of the milk to pull in the surrounding air. Then ya know, go back to heating the milk till 140, which you already know. So the difference between and latte and a cappuccino. A latte had a small amount of foam, and will more often than not it will have syrup mixed into the espresso shot then have the milk mixed in after. Cappuccino doesn’t have syrup and is mostly made of foam.” Ian says smiling at his finished second drink.

“Why didn’t you say all that in the first place?” Mickey said scrubbing his face with his hand.

“Well sorry, I thought you knew how to work the machine.” Ian said sarcasticlly. Mickey could practically hear the ‘I knew you were an idiot’ in Ian’s words. Mickey knew immediately he was going to hate this kid. 

“Okay, why don’t you try to espresso machine again, big guy.” Ian says. Mickey feels like he is mocking his height so he flips Ian off for good measure. 

“Jesus Christ I thought you said this whole process was easy! This work is like hard as shit!” Mickey exclaims trying to do it himself again. Ian laughs again.

“It gets easy quickly, don’t worry.” Ian says smiling and bumping Mickey’s shoulder with his own. Mickey is still bitter and upset about the whole ‘I’m smarter than you are’ but it’s starting to fade because goddamn is this kid fucking cute or what.

“You figure it all out yet?” Tom says loudly rounding the corner into the main room from the back. He stretches a bit before looking at the boys expectantly.

“Yeah, he can make cappuccinos and lattes now. Kind of.” Ian says with a wink at Mickey that Mickey hopes went unnoticed by the manager. 

“Jesus stop being a flirt Ian, I’m sure this nice new employee doesn’t want your dick.” Tom says as he grabs a venti cup and makes himself a cup of iced black tea. 

‘Whatever he wants to think I suppose’ Mickey thinks to himself with a small smile. Ian doesn’t notice as he goes to wipe down the machines.

“Remember to always wipe the machines you use after use so the milk or sugar doesn’t crystalize and spread bacteria.” Ian says over his shoulder to Mickey. Mickey just nods and files the information away. 

“Now, let’s move on to the harder drinks and specialties.” Ian says and spins around to the blending boxes. Mickey just lets out a groan and turns to listen to the more experienced boy drone on about chocolate swirls and java chips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I decided not to look up how to brew large amounts off coffee so that part is kind of half-assed.   
> Also quad means four shots of espresso if you didn't know.  
> Also sorry this chapter is kind of boring, more is to happen in the next one, it will heat up I promise.

Mickey groans as he turns over to switch off his alarm clock. He checks the time, though he remembers what he set the alarm to and silently curses himself. 

“Why the fuck did I take a job that requires me to be there at 5am?” He repeats to himself as get gets dressed. He had to buy basically a whole new wardrobe after learning that his clothes weren't acceptable, and Svetlana had to hem all his pants so they wouldn’t drag on the ground.

“It’s not my fault that I am fucking short.” He complained when she was pinning them to the right height. She just hummed an agreement and smiled at him with her eyes while holding the pins in her mouth.

Mickey is clad in jeans and a light grey partial zip jacket, though it is light so he won’t get too warm. He glances down at his hand tattoos sighing at them. Where his knuckles used to say “FUCK U UP” they were now ugly ass flowers. He hated them. Svetlana had asked him why he took a job that he would have to change them for but he just gave the excuse that he needed to change them for Yevgeny anyways. He didn’t want to have to tell her about how we was a sucker for the perks and a red head who sometimes had the same shifts as he did. He grabbed his green apron from the table on the way out.

“Bye! I will see you later after work!” He called out to a sleeping Svetlana. Mickey was glad that the two of them had becomes friends after his dad had brought her around for a couple weeks of fucking. She was nice when she wanted to be, but also didn’t take any shit and he could appreciate that. She lived in the room across from his, and they had a blast. Whether it was block parties with copious amounts of drinking, or stealing money from drunks who just wanted a rub and tug from the hot Russian they were nearly inseparable best friends. Sometimes she made him miss his sister, Mandy, who talked him into the job in the first place, but it was always trouble times two when she came back home from wherever the fuck she decided to go every couple of months. One month here with Mickey and then five months gone. Mickey didn’t quite like the system, not always knowing where she was or if she was okay, but he knew his little sister could take care of herself.

Mickey walked to work everyday. It wasn’t that far away thanks to the copious amounts of hipsters taking over the neighborhood and putting their precious coffee houses on every corner. He chuckled to himself as he saw bearded men passing him in flannels and boots too big for any of the pansy things these guys were going to do today. They probably had full schedules of going to different coffee shops and reading random books they don’t actually understand yet pretend to. Then they will move to another shop to type a couple words into a random pages document and rub their chin like they were really into the poem they were writing. 

Mickey was at work now. He gazed at the big green sign in front of him and sighed. 

“Another day another Gallagher.” He muttered to himself as he pushed open the door. 

“Goodmorning sunshine!” Ian said waving as Mickey walked in. He smiled his signature Ian smile then turned back to the machines he was turning on.

“Morning Mickey.” A voice called from behind the back door. Mickey assumed it to be the manager and went to put his bag back in his cubby. He grabbed his apron and was tying it on when Ian shouted his name. Mickey whispers curses under his breath about the time of day but walks out to the front anyways. 

“What?” 

“This morning we are going to teach you how to brew!” Ian said smiling again.

 

“Whoopdee fucking doo.” Mickey said which just made Ian laugh. 

“So its simple. We have this large thing of beans right, okay so you pull this little lever like thing and voila it starts to grind and brew. Now you have regular, decaf and cold brew. Each one is a little bit different,” Ian begins another speech much like the one yesterday about lattes. It’s very long and Mickey is only half listening, rather preferring to stare at Ian’s mouth and imagine all the things he could do with it. 

“Mick?” Ian says ducking a little more into Mickey’s view. 

“Yeah what? Cold brew coffee yeah yeah.” Mickey said nodding, he had forgotten to pretend to look like he was listening.

“Did you hear anything that I just said?” Ian said smirking, “Or would my lips too interesting?”

Mickey felt a blush immediately cross his face so he rolled his and crossed his arms.

“Sorry, you were saying about the fucking coffee?” Mickey tried again, this time trying to look as intrigued as possible. 

“Doors opening!” Tom said as he came out of the back room scratching his ass. 

“Hey, I thought managers had to be cleaner than that.” Ian said nodding to the older man’s hand in his pants. 

“Fuck off. This is a fucking southside coffee shop, we put crack in the coffee if they ask.” Tom said laughing. He took his hand out of his pants to unlock the door, then ran it across the countertop, “No one gives a shit.” 

Ian shrugged but as soon as Tom was back in the back room he got out the cleaning towel and wiped down the counter, then threw the towel in the dirty bin and got out a new one. 

“Germaphobe?” Mickey asked as he set up his register for the shift. Ian shrugged. It wasn’t so much he didn’t like germs, he just didn’t think that they should be spread that way. He wasn’t sure why, maybe Shelia was rubbing off on him. She had been spending a lot of time at their house since Franks passing. She missed him a lot and felt like he was still with her when she hung around the family helping with whatever like a mom would. 

The door suddenly jingled open and it brought both boys out of their reveries. 

“Well good morning Jenny!” Ian said putting on his customer service smile, “Your regular I presume?” Jenny just grunted in approval and put her phone in front of the register on the pay page. She took a seat in one of the comfy chairs and pulled a laptop out of her bag. 

“Jenny is a writer,” Ian said as soon as she started typing up a storm, “She writes porn novels under an alias.” 

“Ah…wouldn’t have pegged her…” Mickey says looking her over a little closer. 

“I know right!” Ian says as he passes Jenny’s phone back to her and gets started on her drink.

“She comes in at least once a week, normally our first customer.” Ian rambles.

“What is her drink?” Mickey asked. He may act like he doesn’t care about anything but he actually wanted to know the regulars and know what they drink without asking. 

“Grande, Quad, Nonfat, One-Pump, No-Whip, Mocha.” Ian says reciting from memory. 

“This is going to be one long ass day.” Mickey says smiling and shaking his head. 

“Wanna try to make it?” Ian says after handing Jenny her drink and getting a small grimancy smile in return. 

“Might as fucking well.” Mickey responds.


End file.
